StrawberryShortcake
StrawberryShortCake&OishiKawaiiFan2016 is a good user. Information Personilaty: Favorite animals: Favorite foods: Favorite Users: Favorite TV Shows: Pokemon, Total Drama, Sailor Moon, Thomas and Friends, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Lucky Star, Kim Possible, Star Vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, WinX Club, Monster High, Strawberry Shortcake, Ahh! My Goddess, Oishi Highschool Battle, Brum, SpongeBob Squarepants, Ever After High, Care Bears, Digimon, Yo-Kai Watch, We Bare Bears, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Steven Universe, Clarence, Johnny Bravo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Lalaloopsy, Hello Kitty, Little Marmaid, Little Charmers, Doraemon, Crayon Chin-shan, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Futurama, King of the Hill, Rocket Power, Tak and the Power of Juju, Samurai Jack, Beyblade, Bakugan, Azumanga Daioh, Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5, Martin Mystery, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Lolirock, Oggy and the Cockroaches, Wander Over Yonder, Harvey Beaks, rawn Together, Transformers, One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Soul Eater, Blue Dragon, Naruto, Hunter X Hunter, Totally Spies, Attack On Titan, Blue Exorcist, Black Bulter, Attack On Titan, Tokyol Ghoul, Ouran High School Club, Shaman King, Zatch Bell, Big Comfy Couch, Rave Master, Cardcaptors, Ojmajo Doraemi, Fruits Basket, Pinky Cooper, Pixie Pop, Sgt. Frog, Hamtaro, Rocko's Modern Life, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Magical girl Lyrical Nanoha, Magic Knight Rayearth, Saturday Night Live, Legend Of Korra, Charlie Brown, Super Milk Chan, Miraculous Ladybug, Sym-Bioic Titan, Samurai Pizza Cats, Tokimeki Tonight, Code Lyoko, ect. Least Favorite TV Shows: The Nutshack, Johnny Test, Angela Anaconda, The Breadwinners, Boku no Pico, The Buzz On Maggie, Happy Tree Friends, Allen Gregory, Lil' Bush, Lily's Driftwood Bay, Rocket Monkeys, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Skunk Fu, CN Real, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Mike Lu & Og, Penn Zero, etc. Favorite Movies: Frozen, Inside Out, Wreck-It Ralph, Pacific Rim, Cinderella (2015), Godzilla, Zootopia, Night at the Museum, Pixels, The Lego Movie, The Amazing Spider-Man, Diary of the Wimpy Kid, Looney Tunes Back in Action, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Transformers: Age of Extinction, Friendship Games, Big Hero 6, Moshi Monsters The Movie, Pokemon Movies, One Direction: This Is Us, Star Wars: The Forces Awakens, Sleeping Beauty, Fantastic Four, Aladdin, Teen Titans: Trouble In Tyoko, Regular Show: The Movie, The Simpsons Movie, The Smurfs, The Peanuts, John Carter, Little Shop of Horrors, Breakfast Club, Tangled, Hot Pursuit, Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice, Doctor Who, Home Alone, Gaurdians of the Galaxy, Terminator, RoboCop, The Mask of Zoro, Spectre, Ant-Man, Jurassic World, Poltergeist, Back To the Future, Smosh: The Movie, The Last Airbender, Ghostbusters, Jedi Academy, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Jonas Suit, Strawberry Shortcake: Fun Under the Sun, Strawberry Shortcake: The Glimmerberry Ball Movie, Strawberry Shortcake: The Berryfest Princess Movie, Strawberry Shortcake: Berry Best Friends, Strawberry Shortcake: Puttin's On the Glitz, Ever After High: Thronecoming, ect. Least Favorite Movies: Foodfight, Norm of the North, Titanic: The Legend Goes On, Cool Cat Saves the Kids, Child's Play, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare On Elm Street, The Boxtrolls, Monster House, Disaster Movie, Battlefield: Earth, Superbabies: Baby Genius, The Spice Girls, ect. Favorite Video Games: Fire Emblem Awakening, Dishonored, Kid Icarlus: Uprising, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Pokemon X/Y, Pokemon Black/White, Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire, Mario Kart 8, Super Mario 3D World, Kira Kira Pop Princess, Splatoon, Xiaolin, Tomodachi Life, Sonic Lost World, Skylanders, Mario, Kirby, Sonic, Just Danmce, Dance Dance Revolution, MySims, Puyo Puyo, Pop'n Music, Ratchet and Clank, Megaman, Metal Gear, Undertale, Five Night's At Freddy's, Spyro, Ace Attorney, Final Fantasy: Bravey Default, Bayonetta, Hyrule Warriors, Fossil Fighters, Hatsune Miku: Future Diva Arcade Tone, Street Fighters, DraganRonpa, Baiten Kaitos Origins, When They Cry, Skull Girls, Them's Fightin' Herds, Guilty Gear, Touhou, Under Night In-Birth, Marvel vs. Capcom, Dance Central, Talking Tom, The ClueFinders, Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, Fushigi no Chronicle: Furikaerimasen Katsu Madewa, Rocket Knight, Bravely Second, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Team Fortress 2, Ragnarok Odyssey, Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix, Minecraft, HarmoKnight, Resogun, Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, Higurshi, Duck Hunt, Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer, Punch-Out, Tak and the Power of Juju, Eternal Darkness, Kururin Squash!, Star Fox, Tsūshin Taikyoku: World Chess, Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, Tomato Adventure, Koro Koro Puzzle Happy Panechu!, Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, Sakura Momoko no Ukiuki Carnival, Mother, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Shovel Knight, Kloana, Shantae, kirby: Triple deluxe,Kirby's return to dreamland,Kirby super star ultra,ect Least Favorite Video Games: The Terminator (NES), Syobol action, Luster the Unlikely, Bubsy, Lemmings, Friday The 13th (NES), Bust A Groove, ect. Favorite Songs: Starlight Luv (Kira Kira Pop Princess), Caramel Girls, Hatsune Miku, Katty Perry, Flo Rida, Big Time Rush, Nightcore, MeMeMe!, ect. Least Favoriter Songs: Justin Beiber, Rebecca Black, Miley Cyrus, ect. Likes: Pickle and Crusher, Spiderus, Shurikit Doll, Good users who respects opinions, Lego, Talking Tom, The ClueFinders, HoverAnimation, Phillip Psareas, LouieLouie95, TA591IAD1, DavidComedian1991, Taylor Joliceur, GH32143, African Vulture, MountainDewGuy2001, Matthew Davis, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY, Mr. C F, Freddie, Porky, Toonami Tom, Julian Song, Sade Connally, Destiny, LW97, Jose Ruiz, Lance Adams AVGCP AUTTP, NDCP, HGOP, Dylan McCarthy, Erika, Alex Kimble, RescieHeroesFanatic1975, Elly the Angelic Warrior, YouTubeWarHater2015, HiroHamadaFan2014, BlazeTheCatFanatic3000, Jacob630, PokemonandYokaiWatchFanatic2016, Tokimeki Tonight, Odd Della Robbia, Elvira, Gaby, Elvira Shortcake, Gaby Shortcake, Oishi Kawaii, Pokemon, Total Drama, Sailor Moon, Thomas and Friends, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Lucky Star, Kim Possible, Star Vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, WinX Club, Monster High, Strawberry Shortcake, Ahh! My Goddess, Oishi Highschool Battle, Brum, SpongeBob Squarepants, Ever After High, Care Bears, Yo-Kai Watch, We Bare Bears, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Steven Universe, Clarence, Johnny Bravo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Lalaloopsy, Hello Kitty, Little Marmaid, Little Charmers, Doraemon, Crayon Chin-shan, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Futurama, King of the Hill, Rocket Power, Tak and the Power of Juju, Samurai Jack, Beyblade, Bakugan, Azumanga Daioh, Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5, Martin Mystery, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Lolirock, Oggy and the Cockroaches, Wander Over Yonder, Harvey Beaks, rawn Together, Transformers, One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Soul Eater, Blue Dragon, Naruto, Hunter X Hunter, Totally Spies, Attack On Titan, Blue Exorcist, Black Bulter, Attack On Titan, Tokyol Ghoul, Ouran High School Club, Shaman King, Zatch Bell, Big Comfy Couch, Rave Master, Cardcaptors, Ojmajo Doraemi, Fruits Basket, Pinky Cooper, Pixie Pop, Sgt. Frog, Hamtaro, Rocko's Modern Life, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Magical girl Lyrical Nanoha, Magic Knight Rayearth, Saturday Night Live, Legend Of Korra, Charlie Brown, Super Milk Chan, Miraculous Ladybug, Sym-Bioic Titan, Samurai Pizza Cats, Tokimeki Tonight, Code Lyoko, Frozen, Inside Out, Wreck-It Ralph, Pacific Rim, Cinderella (2015), Godzilla, Zootopia, Night at the Museum, Pixels, The Lego Movie, The Amazing Spider-Man, Diary of the Wimpy Kid, Looney Tunes Back in Action, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Transformers: Age of Extinction, Friendship Games, Big Hero 6, Moshi Monsters The Movie, Pokemon Movies, One Direction: This Is Us, Star Wars: The Forces Awakens, Sleeping Beauty, Fantastic Four, Aladdin, Teen Titans: Trouble In Tyoko, Regular Show: The Movie, The Simpsons Movie, The Smurfs, The Peanuts, John Carter, Little Shop of Horrors, Breakfast Club, Tangled, Hot Pursuit, Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice, Doctor Who, Home Alone, Gaurdians of the Galaxy, Terminator, RoboCop, The Mask of Zoro, Spectre, Ant-Man, Jurassic World, Poltergeist, Back To the Future, Smosh: The Movie, The Last Airbender, Ghostbusters, Jedi Academy, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Jonas Suit, Strawberry Shortcake: Fun Under the Sun, Strawberry Shortcake: The Glimmerberry Ball Movie, Strawberry Shortcake: The Berryfest Princess Movie, Strawberry Shortcake: Berry Best Friends, Strawberry Shortcake: Puttin's On the Glitz, Ever After High: Thronecoming, Fire Emblem Awakening, Dishonored, Kid Icarlus: Uprising, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Pokemon X/Y, Pokemon Black/White, Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire, Mario Kart 8, Super Mario 3D World, Kira Kira Pop Princess, Splatoon, Xiaolin, Tomodachi Life, Sonic Lost World, Skylanders, Mario, Kirby, Sonic, Just Danmce, Dance Dance Revolution, MySims, Puyo Puyo, Pop'n Music, Ratchet and Clank, Megaman, Metal Gear, Undertale, Five Night's At Freddy's, Spyro, Ace Attorney, Final Fantasy: Bravey Default, Bayonetta, Hyrule Warriors, Fossil Fighters, Hatsune Miku: Future Diva Arcade Tone, Street Fighters, DraganRonpa, Baiten Kaitos Origins, When They Cry, Skull Girls, Them's Fightin' Herds, Guilty Gear, Touhou, Under Night In-Birth, Marvel vs. Capcom, Dance Central, Talking Tom, The ClueFinders, Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, Fushigi no Chronicle: Furikaerimasen Katsu Madewa, Rocket Knight, Bravely Second, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Team Fortress 2, Ragnarok Odyssey, Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix, Minecraft, HarmoKnight, Resogun, Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, Higurshi, Duck Hunt, Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer, Punch-Out, Tak and the Power of Juju, Eternal Darkness, Kururin Squash!, Star Fox, Tsūshin Taikyoku: World Chess, Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, Tomato Adventure, Koro Koro Puzzle Happy Panechu!, Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, Sakura Momoko no Ukiuki Carnival, Mother, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Shovel Knight, Kloana, Shantae, Me!Me!Me!, Fetch!, Hawlucha, TimmyCamelio, ect. Dislikes: The Nutshack, Johnny Test, Angela Anaconda, Shimmer and Shine, The Breadwinners, Boku no Pico, Pickle & Peanut, Happy Tree Friends, Allen Gregory, Lil' Bush, Lily's Driftwood Bay, Rocket Monkeys, Foodfight, Norm of the North, Titanic: The Legend Goes On, Cool Cat Saves the Kids, Child's Play, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare On Elm Street, The Boxtrolls, Monster House, Disaster Movie, Battlefield: Earth, Superbabies: Baby Genius, The Spice Girls, Devious Diesel, Diesel 10, Excalibur, Walter White, Jesse Pinkman, The Terminator (NES), Syobol action, Luster the Unlikely, Bubsy, Lemmings, Friday The 13th (NES), Bust A Groove, Gree Guy, Gargan, Griff, Megatron, Galvatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dark Bowser, CloneDVD, AnyDVD, Saddam Hessien, Nathan Pearson, NarutoAnime21401, General Prayut chan-o-cha, Kim Jong-un, Bashar al-Assad, Muammar Gaddafi, Saddam Hussein, Benito Mussolini, King Alvin Hung WILL REMOVED YOU ALL UTTP, TransformersGal70, Eel Myra, Mashtooth, Justin Beiber, Rebecca Black, Miley Cyrus, Evil Starfy, Mindy, Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, Ogura, Vincent Van Goat, Vivian Van Goat, Getting Grounded, Being Trolled, Doraemon Haters, Joey Nigro, Sascha Hi, Calum1998, Jimi Jaden, Warren Cook, UTTP, VGCP, EDCP, Fetish Videos, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Skunk Fu, CN Real, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Mike Lu & Og, Mr. Pickles, Zatsune Miku, Dr. Rabbit, ect. Voice: Julie Gender: Female Born: June 21, 2012 Category:Thomas And friends Fans Category:Thomas the tank engine fans Category:Mario Fans Category:Shrek fans Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Steven Universe Fans Category:Lego Fan Category:Skylanders Fans Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Minecraft Fans Category:Sonic Fans Category:Strawberry Shortcake fans Category:Characters voiced by Julie Category:Female Users Category:June births Category:2012 births